Hotel California
by MarikuChan
Summary: Sequel to "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart." Bakura stays in Egypt after Malik's funeral, and finds himself in the desert, with a very familiar blonde Egyptian boy... Shounen Ai, Bakura/Malik, Character Insanity. And it's weird. Song fic. ~_~;;


**Hotel California**

Ehehehehehehe. The sequel to "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart." Just as with "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart," I started listening to the song, and was inspired. I popped in Okasan's Eagles CD, and started listening to "Hotel California," and my muse popped up and said "PERFECT SEQUEL SONG!!!" So, onwards toward the sequel! And I know these lyrics are right, because I'm the album (yes, vinyl album) cover to copy the lyrics from.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh! doesn't belong to me, neither does "Hotel California." I wouldn't change "Hotel California" or the Eagles, though...

A/N: A little more shounen-ai-ish than the other one. Bakura/Malik, oocness, character insanity. ^.^

Summary: Sequel to "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart." Bakura stays in Egypt after Malik's funeral, and finds himself in the desert, with a very familiar blonde Egyptian boy... Shounen Ai, Bakura/Malik, Character Insanity. And it's weird.

* * *

_*****_

_On a dark desert highway_, _cool wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night._

_*****_

Bakura stood atop a dune in the Egyptian desert outside of Cairo, the wind whipping sand up all around him. _Malik loved the desert... Oh, why did I let myself leave him?_ He wandered through the sands, to a spot he had stood near many times in his days as a tomb robber. He knew he was near the location of the Pharaoh's palace, even though it no longer stood. The final rays of the sun faded away, drenching the golden sand in the pale silver of moonlight. He shut his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them, a grand building wavered, a light twinkling from it. _Is that...? It couldn't be! _"Yuugiou's palace?" He approached it cautiously, but the image didn't falter. A figured clothed in long white robes with a familiar shock of pale blonde hair smiled at him, and waved him to come in. Bakura's jaw dropped. "Malik?!"

_*****_

_There she stood in the doorway_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinking to myself_

_'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'_

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor,_

_I thought I heard them say..._

_*****_

The blonde Egyptian nodded, and grabbed a torch, motioning for Bakura to follow him. The former tomb robber followed, mystified. _Malik is dead... I saw him buried... The doctors said I was losing my mind from grief... Were they right? Is this all an illusion? No, illusions aren't this real. Maybe I passed out in the sands, and this is a dream._ He passed a brazier, and stuck his hand in the flame. "OW, SHIT!!! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Well, that rules out this being a dream. He heard the rich laughter beside him, and turned to see the deep amethysts glimmering in the firelight.

"My silly Bakura. You think this is a dream? Maybe my death was a dream, and you just woke up." The white haired boy gawked at the very alive Egyptian in ankle-length gold trimmed robes in the style of the time he lived. Gold jewelry tinkled with his every graceful move. _Is what he said true? Could it possibly be...? _He looked up when they arrived at the end of the corridor, voices whispering from the chamber in front of him. Yuugiou's throne room, during a celebration.

_*****_

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (such a lovely face)_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year, you can find it here_

_*****_

The throne was empty, but the room was far from it. Exotic dancers, food, wine, music... Everything Bakura had seen during his past life at a celebration. Malik swayed elegantly in time with the music over to the throne, where he draped himself across it, gold jewelry and jewels glinting. Malik was dressed much like a prince. Servants fanned the boy with beautiful peacock feather fans. Malik motioned for Bakura to join him as a young servant began to feed him grapes. _This is crazy...!_

_*****_

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat_

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_*****_

Bakura watched people dance, obviously enjoying themselves in the orgy of finery and elegance. He was entranced by this. _What are they celebrating?_ He posed that question to the slender blonde beside him. Malik laughed and merely said "Love. And betrayal." Bakura cocked his head and stared at the Egyptian quizzically. He then shook his head and requested a glass of wine.

_*****_

_So I called up the Captain_

_'Please bring me my wine'_

_He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine'_

_And still those voices are calling from far away,_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say..._

_*****_

Malik finally arose and grabbed Bakura's hands, leading him into the dance. They were the center of attention as the moved with each other. Bakura didn't realize how close they had gotten until he had brushed his lips against the Egyptian boy's. Malik returned the kiss with a fierce passion. "Gods, I've missed you Malik." He pulled the slender body against him, and captured the sweet lips once again.

_*****_

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (such a lovely face)_

_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_

_What a nice surprise, bring your alibis_

*****

The party had finally dwindled down to the feast. They sat around the long table, the grand food and aromas enrapturing all present. Bakura gasped as the main course, a bloody corpse, rose up, dull lavender eyes boring holes into him with its glare. Once pristine blonde hair fell around its face, and he immediately recognized it as Malik's body, cuts and all. The Malik that had led him there sat, emotionless, as all the others guests, all identical to Bakura stabbed the body over and over and ate away at the flesh as it screamed for Bakura to help him. As horrified as he was terrified, Bakura rose from the table and began to flee. 

_*****_

_Mirrors on the ceiling_

_The pink champagne on ice_

_And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'_

_And in the master's chambers_

_They gathered for the feast_

_They stab it with their steely knives,_

_But they just can't kill the beast_

_*****_

Bakura ran out of the palace, his heart pounding. Two guards eyed him on his way out and tried to block him. The white haired tomb robber easily evaded them._ I must get back to Cairo... Away from this!!!_ He heard Malik's voice calling him back, but he refused. He couldn't return to that nightmarish place. He collapsed in the sand on the city's outskirts. "I'm...safe...now..." He collapsed on the sand and laughed until two men in white coats picked him up and drove him to a large building inside a barbed wire fence.

"What happened to him?" the ward asked the first man.

"I dunno. We found him outside the city laughing and rambling on about a Malik and a palace... And a corpse covered in blood."

_*****_

_Last thing I remember, I was_

_Running for the door_

_I had to find the passage back_

_To the place I was before_

_'Relax,' said the nightman,_

_'We are programmed to receive._

_You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave.'_

_*****_

_-Owari..._

* * *

Done!!!! Finished!!! Bakura's grief drove him pretty insane, ne? The grief and guilt. I thought the song worked nicely. I hope you like this!!! ^_^ And the end lyrics "

_'Relax,' said the nightman,_

_'We are programmed to receive._

_You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave.' "_

Seemed to fit an asylum fairly well, so I think it worked out! ^_^


End file.
